In recent years, display devices such as personal digital assistants that require operations including menu selections are increasingly provided with a touch panel. Through the touch panel, a user performs an operation such as selecting a desired menu by pressing the panel with a stylus or a finger in accordance with the display on the screen. For touch panels used in such personal digital assistants, various known types are employed such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, a photosensor type, and an infrared type, to detect a pressed position on the panel.
In most cases, display devices equipped with such a touch panel are provided with a surface protector such as a decorative laminate or a cover so as to protect the surface touched by a finger and the like. The surface protector is attached to a touch panel or a liquid crystal module with a touch panel so as to make no gap therebetween, but even when a positioning tool and the like are used upon installation, in some cases, the surface protector is slightly displaced from a prescribed installation position. If the dimensions of the respective parts are designed without taking into account the displacement amount, it is possible to cause a problem that a touch panel (liquid crystal module with a touch panel) having the surface protector attached thereto cannot be installed in a device case. For this reason, conventionally, the tolerances have been designed taking into account the displacement amount.
However, the larger the tolerances are, the more difficult it becomes to achieve a size reduction and a narrower frame in the display device, and therefore, techniques to reduce the tolerances have been proposed up to now. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-222091 discloses a configuration of an electronic device equipped with a shielding member that has a structure to determine a position of a touch panel with respect to a module including a display device.